


Antarctic Kingdoms

by HamiltonFan2019



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Penguins of Madagascar
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Antarctica, F/M, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 20:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19775911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamiltonFan2019/pseuds/HamiltonFan2019
Summary: Prince Skipper and Prince Lafayette of The Eastern Antarctic Kingdom are known by other kingdoms as only outcasts, even though Skipper's next in line to the throne. Soon, they exit the kingdom, and get greeted by other people: Prince Kowalski of the Northern Antarctic Kingdom, Prince Rico of the Southern Antarctic Kingdom, Prince Alexander Hamilton and Prince Private of the Western Antarctic Kingdom, Prince John Laurens of the Central Antarctic Kingdom, Hercules Mulligan, and King Julien, king of a kingdom in Madagascar. They get along, and Skipper falls in love with 2 of the men he met. (Humanized Penguins (Julien is also Humanized))





	Antarctic Kingdoms

**Author's Note:**

> Relations:  
> Skipper-Older brother of Lafayette  
> Lafayette-Younger brother of Skipper  
> Kowalski-Rico's second cousin  
> Rico-Kowalski's second cousin  
> Alexander-Older brother of Private and Skipper and Lafayette's third cousin  
> Private-Younger brother of Alexander and Skipper and Lafayette's third cousin

"Hey! We got sheep to herd here!" A man called out.

2 young princes, Prince Skipper and Prince Lafayette, went over to the sheep pen.

"What are we supposed to do with all those sheep?" Lafayette asked, concerned.

"Herd em, I say!" the man replied.

Lafayette quietly tilted his head while Skipper backed up a little. Lafayette knew immediately that he had to herd those darn-

Soon, the floating TV turned on.

"Honey, where are my pants?" the man on the TV asked the lady, wearing only a shirt and his boxers (Future boxers look more like pants than boxers).

"HAHAHA! This show never gets old!" Lafayette told everyone else.

(If you watched The Lego Movie, then this is a reference to [this clip](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=ZhaT7F7lMEY))

"JUST HERD THE SHEEP!" The man yelled.

Laf quietly let the sheep out of the pen. He herded the sheep. Soon, his work was done.

"Alrighty! You can go now!" the man told Laf.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Alright. Basically that. Also, I watched the Lego Movie for the first time! Yay! I had to make a reference! I do not own The Penguins Of Madagascar or Hamilton! (Or Lego Movie)


End file.
